


We Broke Them Up And We're All Better And Gayer For It

by BriarBard



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, This fic looked a lot longer in OpenOffice, and better structured, but if u wanna read some jonatello then by all means please read my crap fic, honestly this is kinda shit, impulse oneshot, rushed af haha, set in the 2012 series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarBard/pseuds/BriarBard
Summary: Soon enough, a terrifying revelation made it's way into his mind, he wasn't jealous of Casey, oh no.He was jealous of April.(The title sounds like a quote but is never said in the fanfiction. But imagine how much funnier this fic would be if it was.)





	We Broke Them Up And We're All Better And Gayer For It

Casey Jones and April O'Neill were dating.

 

Donatello had lost the fight and as suspected by quite literally everyone, he felt absolutely awful about it. He tried to brush off his pain but it stung at his heart so persistently that it seemed impossible.

 

However, there was something off about his jealousy. The pit in his stomach that would tighten and squirm. It only occurred when Casey touched April, of course he would also get upset when she reciprocated his affections but now, for some reason, every little touch of skin between the two humans that was initiated by Casey made Donatello's stomach writhe with disgust and jealousy.

 

Soon enough, a terrifying revelation made it's way into his mind, he wasn't jealous of Casey, oh no.

 

He was jealous of April.

 

The thought made him feel wrong in all sorts of ways but it was the truth and a truth he knew well ever since the thought wormed it's way into his mind. It made him sick to his stomach whenever he thought about Casey and his infatuation with April, and it gave him an even sicker satisfaction when he saw him flirt with other women, it gave him hope that April was just another girl in Casey's eyes.

 

He groaned, hitting his head against his desk. What was wrong with him.

  
“Ya having boy problems again, Don?” Came a voice.

 

The purple-clad turtle lifted his head in alarm before he spotted Karai sat on his desk. He sighed and held his face in his hands with a nod.

 

“Aw, buddy, you know I'd never give your gay little secret away but I kinda wanna tell him. Half to help you but also half to ruin his relationship and sneak in there with April.” She hummed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

They both knew about each other's crushes, he found it easier to talk to his sister about that kind of thing. Especially when his brothers would blow it way out of proportion.

 

“I'm just. Ugh, I've been obsessing over April for so long and now I want him? And, really, him? Surely I have better taste in men” He sneered.

  
“I mean he's kinda cute! In a weird, broken, rustic sorta way.”

  
“Yeah. He is.”

 

The two sat in silence for a while, thinking in comfortable peace with one another. They liked this about one another, they felt comfortable without speaking to each other. Just the presence of their sibling was enough to make them feel safe enough to think.

 

Donnie felt his sister's gaze on him, she was thinking about what to say, he could feel it. He matched her gaze, waiting patiently for her advice. Her eyes held some sort of strange pain, empathy, he supposed.

 

“You need to tell him.” She said simply, but her voice was grave. Ever so grave. It was intimidating.

 

“You can't go on feeling like this, having it all bottled up, it's unhealthy. And I bet he'd at least like to know the real reason why you give him and April such dirty looks” She added.

 

He looked into her hazel eyes and sighed with a nod, he needed to do this. It was just a fact of life. He couldn't go on living a lie to everyone but his only sister for the entirety of his existence. Because he had a feeling in his gut that his emotions and feelings for Casey wouldn't pass so soon.

 

He'd tell him the next time he saw him.

 

In a flash, it was the next day and Casey Jones had come down into the sewers, skipping school to see his mutant friends, as per usual.

 

It was time.

 

Heart beating in his chest, Donatello stared at the boy he'd fallen in love with. Somewhere along the line. Somehow. He threw his head back against the wall he was leaning against. What to say? He still hadn't figured out the words. There were ideas of words, little fragments of sentences dancing together in his head, creating a strange and confusing ensemble.

 

He took a deep breath, he'd make it up. Ever so gently, he walked towards Casey, as if every step might cause an earthquake.

 

“I need to talk to you. Alone.” He said. And it began.

 

The walk to his lab felt agonisingly slow, but all too quick at the same time. Not enough time to figure out the words, but too much time to spend in silence with someone like Casey. Everything felt much too tense, much too awkward. This was not the way he wanted his confession to go, not just for Casey but for April too, for every person he'd ever loved. The ideals in his head were so much more beautiful and poetic and smooth, but now, in the moment when it had to happen, everything was a mess. Nothing was going right and he hadn't even gotten onto the desired topic yet.

 

Finally. Finally in the lab. Now all he had to do was speak.

 

“So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Casey asked. Donnie gave a breathy laugh at the boy's tone. He could tell that Casey thought he knew exactly how this conversation was about to go, when in reality he had no idea.

 

Honestly, neither did Donnie.

 

Breathe in.

 

Breathe out.

 

“I'm jealous. But that's not a surprise to anyone. It's quite obvious and I acknowledge that but... what isn't obvious is that I'm not jealous of you.” He began, and already he could see a bit of surprise in Casey's eyes, surprise and confusion.

 

“I'm jealous of April. I like you. I know that's weird and I think it's as weird as you do but it's not like I'm expecting you to break up with her. I just felt like you needed to know because I don't want you to think I hate you because it's the opposite.” He finished, breath shaky. When did he start crying? His entire chest felt tight and he couldn't look at Casey, he just couldn't. He didn't want to face what he could only guess would be disgust in the young man's brown eyes.

 

“I need to think.” Came the boy's voice.

 

Donnie looked up at Casey with shock, and became even more shocked when he didn't see disgust. He saw confusion and concern and emotion he couldn't even fathom. Casey looked up at Donnie, into his red eyes.

 

“I need to think about this, okay? I don't hate you either and I don't know what I'm gonna do with this information yet. I just... I need to think.” He said again, before giving a small, pained smile and leaving.

 

Now it was a waiting game. The game, unfortunately, lasted days. He didn't see Casey for literal _days_. His brothers asked him what they had talked about, got angry at him when he refused to talk.

 

Every day he felt worse, what if Casey never came back? What if he told April? What if she hated him now? What would happen? He felt awful and sick, but Karai was right, he felt slightly better that Casey at least knew.

 

Then April came back. She was visibly upset about something. He and his brothers crowded around her, concern practically radiating off of each and every one of them.

 

“Casey broke up with me!” She exclaimed, but she didn't seem very sad about it. More confused and offended. Her emotions angered Donatello, but the revelation made his heart dance. He feigned sadness.

 

“That's awful, April! Did he give any reason? This seems pretty out of the blue.” He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

She shook her head.

  
“He just said he wanted to meet you. Midnight, by TCRI.” She said, confusion rife in her voice.

 

His heart pounded, a voice inside him screaming.

 

Time stretched by, so so slowly as he paced at the back of the TCRI building. He stared at his T-Phone, muttering nonsense to himself as he looked at the time.

 

“You seem pretty eager!”

 

12:00.

 

He looked up, laying his eyes on Casey Jones, sat on the very top of the TCRI building, calling down to him.

 

“It's time! Get on up here!” The human yelled, disappearing on the roof.

 

Hope had never felt so wonderful and light and precious and glorious and everything beautiful.

 

It took a minute or so for the ninja to scale the building, he was faced with Casey, sat at the other edge of the building, staring at the moon. His red eyes caught the small patting movement of Casey's hand, beckoning him to sit next to him. So he did.

 

“Why are we here?” He asked tentatively and quietly, looking at the moon and the stars, keeping quiet and small, as if being loud and large would scare Casey off.

 

“I thought about what you said. Admittedly, I've kinda liked you for a while now. Ever since our race with the Speed Demon actually. I just kept at April because... well, I didn't think I had a chance with you and I thought that. Maybe. If I acted like I hated you and wanted someone else that I would want her and that I'd get over you.” The human began.

 

“Did it work?”

 

“No. Not at all. I thought it did! But then you confessed to me and all those feelings came rushing back like a goddamn waterfall” Casey laughed breathlessly, rubbing the back of his head. The moonlight accented his pale skin, and made the flush on his cheeks so much more apparent. The curve of his smile so much clearer.

 

Donnie smiled, and Casey smiled back, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other like they'd never seen one another before and like they'd known each other for decades all at once. Then he broke the gaze, looking down at his three-fingered hands.

 

“So... what are we now?” He asked shyly, his voice quiet and unsure.

 

“I guess we're boyfriends. Kinda feel bad for April though.” Casey admitted, seething slightly. Donnie laughed, leaning on the taller boy bravely.

 

“She'll be fine, I bet you that right now Karai is sidling right up to her to 'comfort her'” He chuckled.

 

“Dang, Karai's into April? Now you got gays and lesbians.”

 

“The TMNT is now a beacon of LGBT positivity. Spread the word.”

 

“You're a dork.” Casey snorted.

 

Donnie grinned, closing his eyes as Casey's arm wrapped around him.

 

“Yeah, but I'm your dork. You have to deal with it now.”

 

“Gladly.”

 


End file.
